


Crossing the Street to Rent a Game

by grosscat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, SHIDGE, i'm 20 and i miss hollywood video and game crazy, this is mostly self indulgent nostalgia fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grosscat/pseuds/grosscat
Summary: Shiro and his girlfriend, Pidge, like to rent games and movies from Hollywood Video. But, today they decided to buy Animal Crossing from Game Crazy, Hollywood Video's game shop.





	Crossing the Street to Rent a Game

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely a self indulgent nostalgia fic. When I was young and still went back and forth between my parents, my dad would drive my siblings and I to Hollywood Video to rent movies, when I got a Gamecube I started to rent games, too. 
> 
> Animal Crossing is a game I bought after a friend brought it over to my house to play...Brendan and I would swap games with each other to borrow. My mom hated it because that shit didn't do well with my sibling and one of their friend's where the game got lost. It never happened to Brendan and I, we were good with each other's games.
> 
> Anyways, I love shidge a whole hell of a lot and wanted to write a fic, so here we go.

Dark grey clouds moved in over head while Shiro and I rushed across the street to Hollywood Video. Both of us had been busy with work and we had a movie to return past it's due date. I glared at him as we walked into the store. "I thought I told you to return it last week, y'know, before we went to my brother's house?"

"Yes, yes, I know. It slipped my mind, I'm paying the entire late fee, remember?"

I nodded, glancing over at Hollywood Video's joint store, Game Crazy. "Hey, I'm gonna go check to see if any interesting games have come out, okay?"

"Okay...does that mean I get to choose what movie we rent this time?" He smirked at me.

"Fine, I guess." I sighed, rolling my eyes at him.

We went our different ways, him immediately to the counter to pay the late fee, and me to the game shop.

I stepped into the store and was immediately greeted by the marble-esque black floors and walls. Game cases lined the walls, and a game demo display sat close to the store's middle, taking up more space than necessary. I looked up at the bright green Game Crazy logo that hung above the counter, under the sign, a chunky brown boy in a yellow headband rested his head in his hand, elbow on the counter. He looked very bored...until he noticed me, then his eyes lit up. I smiled at him as I approached the counter.

"Pidge! I'm glad to see you, we've had no customers all day!"

"Good to see you too, Hunk." I chuckled. "Did they change your hours? I didn't expect to you here, today."

"No, I'm just covering for a sick coworker, who happens to have the most boring shift." Hunk groaned, resting his head in his hands.

"Well, that fucking blows..."

Hunk grunted in agreement. "So, what're you here for today?" He asked.

"I dunno...Have any new games come out?"

Hunk nodded, turning over to a shelf behind him and grabbing a game and setting it down in front of me. The title read "Animal Crossing".

"Uhhh...so what's it about?"

"I'm not sure exactly, but everyone seems to be going crazy over it. Lance wouldn't go with me to the mall yesterday because he was too busy playing it."

"Really now?" I looked back down at the case, cute animals were on the cover, that's a plus...right? "I guess I'll buy it."

"Just don't abandon me like Lance."

"No promises."

* * *

 

I met up with Shiro after paying for the game, he was standing in line waiting to get the movie checked out. I glanced at the film he held in his hands.

"...The Lion King? You just want to pick me up again during the opening scene, don't you?"

"Yeah..." He admitted sheepishly, clutching the movie in his non-prosthetic arm.

I smiled, feeling so lucky to have him as my boyfriend. I reached my hand out and held his prosthetic hand in my own. He looked at me, surprised, before smiling and moving closer to me.

After about a minute, it was our turn at the counter. A man with long bleached hair with arms covered in tattoos rang us up, he had a look of surprise when he noticed Shiro's prosthetic, though he thankfully didn't comment on it. Possibly because he was used to that treatment himself, I mean, with gauges that big, some conservative is bound to make a comment.

* * *

 

When we got outside, it was sprinkling. I groaned, Shiro and I hadn't brought an umbrella, the weather only predicted it'd be cloudy, not that it would rain.

"C'mon, Pidge. Let's get home before it begins to really pour down, okay?"

* * *

I was so happy that we were lucky enough to get home without being completely drenched, though our clothes were still damp. I helped Shiro remove his prosthetic and we changed into clean clothes, him, gray pajama pants with cute little black lions on it. Me, I put on light green booty shorts and stole his Guns n' Roses shirt.

"Pidge, can you stop taking my shirts? It's cute but you never give them back." Shiro whined.

"I don't think so."

"Pidge! I keep having to buy new shirts, and then you steal those!"

I responded by cackling like a gremlin and rushing to the living room to play the game I bought. I popped open the game case and put the game into the Gamecube, closing the system and hearing that satisfying 'click'. The logo came on and it's calming sound played throughout the room.

Shiro came in, no shirt. Just the way I like it. He sat on the couch and I moved to sit in his lap, leaning against his muscular chest.

"So, what game did you get?"

"Animal Crossing."

"Ah, I heard it's good."

We cuddled in silence as I played through the game, the music was calming and talking with the animal villagers was actually pretty fun. I hated the debt Tom Nook put me in though, that fiendish raccoon.

I kept on playing and catching bugs, giving them to the museum. Blathers, the owl, took a long time to talk to, though. But his reactions to the insects were pretty funny. I was beginning to get drowsy before I heard Shiro say he was heading to bed. 

I saved, turning off the system, and went off to bed with him. I immediately fell asleep to the rhythmic sound of the soft patter of raindrops on our bedroom windows.

* * *

 

I woke up to the sound of an alarm clock. Annoyed, I shut it off, I didn't have work today.

But, I couldn't go back to sleep, once I'm up, I'm up. So, I headed into the living room, and found Shiro staring at our Gamecube.

"Shiro?"

He looked over at me.

"Do you want to play Animal Crossing?"

He nodded.

I smiled, turning on the game and sitting in his lap. He held the left handle of the controller, me, the right. I was happy to be his right arm whenever he needed me to be.

"Thank you, Pidge."

 


End file.
